Forgiveness in Death
by jellybeanpink84
Summary: Bella Swan is dying and has someone to forgive after sixty-three years of anger at what he did. Short little one shot showing what I think would have happened if Rosalie had never sided with Bella. I rated it T just to be safe because of the topic of death and dying.


***All twilight references, characters, etc... belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just like to play around with different aspects of the world that she created.**

***This is just something that I wrote one day on a break at work because the idea popped into my head. It's kind of depressing so if you don't like that kind of thing then please don't feel obligated to read it.  
**

* * *

I could feel it as he entered the room and sat down beside me, his icy hand entangling with my own weak and fragile one.

I could always feel when he was near to me. I knew that he had watched over me through the years, always there, always in the background. But I had refused to let him in, refused to forgive him for what he had done all those years ago, the decision that he had made.

"Bella please forgive me." I knew what he was asking, but even here with me laying on the hospital bed, my breathing laboured, my heart erratic... I couldn't quite do it, I couldn't mutter the words that my husband had begged me to say for decades.

"You... killed... her... Edward..." the words came out of me like small puffs of smoke as I struggled against the fatigue, struggled to tell him one last time, to make him see what he had done.

"I'll never forgive myself for what I did Bella... but please... know that I am truly sorry." his head hung low, his bronze hair falling in his eyes as his still seventeen year old face looked down with sadness.

It had been sixty three years since the day that changed everything. After that day I had left him both physically and emotionally, my own decision to become a stone-bodied immortal changing as my heart was shattered, my body continuing to grow and change, old age arriving far quicker than I had thought possible. And yet Edward was still the same. His body still reminding me of the man that I had fallen easily in love with, that my body had pulled pulled towards every single day since the moment that we had met. But my heart had been broken and put back together one too many times by the man that always thought he could choose for me.

"I was wrong Bella. Renesmee was a child... a perfect little baby and I stole her life away. I didn't know though Bella that when I did what I did... that I was stealing away the rest of your life as well.

I felt the warmth as a tear traveled down my cheek but long gone were the days where I had the energy to move my hand even the smallest amount and so I let it sit there as I thought back through the years to the one day that had changed my world.

_"Rosalie? It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." I spoke quickly into the phone but as I explained the situation, the impossible thing that had happened I heard her go silent. It didn't take long for me to understand that I had sadly misjudged my new sister in law._

_After pointing out that my child was a half-vampire... a monster... she had quickly hung up the phone, stating that mine and Edward's problems were none of her business. _

_The plane ride home had been long as the silence dragged on between Edward and I. After his initial reaction I had imagined that he would come around, that he would be understanding and supportive. But he wouldn't even allow me to speak about it. His belief that he was a monster and therefore anything that was even a small part of him a monster had changed him into a hard and unreachable person. _

_As we drove back to the Cullen house in Forks I was determined to make him see and continued to try and talk about things, to get him to understand that it was only a child, not a monster. But as the hours went on and I became sick again he was determined that he knew what the best option was. My only hope now was that Alice who I had thought of as a sister or Esme who I had thought of as a mother would be able to help me get him to see. _

_I didn't have a chance to ask them though. They had been asked to wait outside while Edward carried me into the house and directly up to his bedroom. When Carlisle had approached the bed and informed me that he was going to 'take care of the problem' and I had screamed at him they had come in to investigate and managed to stop him temporarily. But as the next few days passed and they witnessed what was happening to my body, the weakness... the bruises... the slowing heart..._

_They had one by one joined with Edward in his choice to take away mine. _

_When I woke up from the horrific violation, my stomach that had already had a small bump now completely flat... I had fled the house as soon as I was able. Returning to Charlie's house I didn't need an explanation and all that he ever knew was that Edward had hurt me. _

"Bella..."

"Please... go..." I begged him as another tear fell in a jagged line down my cheek and dripped onto the pillow beside me.

I had been in this hospital for far too long and I knew it wouldn't be long now. The pain was excruciating, even through the strong doses of painkillers that traveled directly into my veins. Alice must have seen it coming because Edward was here with me. Even though I had sensed him nearby through the years, occasionally catching a glimpse of something shining brightly from outside my window, he had not dared to approach me in the last twenty years. The last time I had seen his face being the day that I had coldly stated that I hated him and that I wished I had never met him.

I felt my chest getting heavy as my breathing became more labored and I began to cough violently, unable to stop the out of control feeling of my body dying more and more each minute.

"Bella..." his voice cracked and when I looked up at him I thought I saw tears in his eyes as he continued to sit there by my bed, my hand now wrapped between his two much larger ones.

"Momma," I looked over to the window in shock at the voice that I had never before heard, but somehow knew.

"Renesmee..." I whispered softly as her bronze coloured ringlets blew in the breeze and her deep, chocolate brown eyes shone with love.

"Momma... I know that Daddy hurt you. But you have to forgive him now." she spoke softly and her face became saddened as she moved closer to the bed.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded with alarm from beside the bed but I couldn't look at him there. I could only see my beautiful little girl standing there beside me, her hand outstretched as if for me to take it. My eyes looked her over as I contemplated her words. She was definitely Edward's child, a child I had never before had the chance to see, that had changed my entire world when she was the size of a peanut, my little nudger.

"He hurt you Momma... and they hurt me too. But I want you to come with me now Momma and you can't do that with all of the hurt in your heart. I know that you still love him even though he hurt us and it's time Momma. Time to forgive him. Time to let it go." her voice was angelic and I felt more tears winding there way down my cheeks as I raised my hand and reached out to her before turning my head back to Edward.

"I forgive you Edward." the words came surprisingly easy to me, bursting up as though something that had been waiting and yet suppressed for far too long.

"I'll... always... love... you..." I knew that they would be the last words that I would speak and I tried to use any amount of pressure that I could to squeeze the hand that he still held while I felt my daughter grab a hold of my other one.

"Bella... No!" I heard him wail and then... then I was with her and it was all that mattered. After sixty three years I was finally with my daughter and I felt lighter than I had ever felt in all that time. The hatred, the anger, the blame all gone.

I knew without a doubt that I would see Edward again one day... after all... forever is a very, very long time.

* * *

**A/N: I always like to read what you all think of my ideas so if you feel so obliged I would love it if you reviewed this short one-shot. **


End file.
